


the vampire diaries diary

by apolotos



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, High thoughts, Sorry I was Bored, hot ghost uncle, i never mention Elijah but just know I love him deeply, live feed?, my friends made me watch this, so many ghosts?, watching a new show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolotos/pseuds/apolotos
Summary: I watch the vampire diaries for the first time and I write entries on the episodes I watch. Sproradic, no pairing, literally just a train of thoughts as I watch the show. Hot takes???? I doubt it. Many bad takes. Many bad ideas. Many diversions. Not a real fanfic! Just my diary.





	the vampire diaries diary

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah! So! I started watching this show and all my friends love it deeply but I had never ever seen it before. Not often that I come across a new show and completely new fandom. A lot of things happen in this show! Some I like, some I don't and I think I talk about most of it in the diaries? This is straight off the cuff so it's hardly edited and only partially skimmed through bc i wanted to maintain that raw diary format. I'm usually making entries while im drunk or high or even both so don't expect anything good or entertaining really. You had to be there I guess. :)  
> Here are seasons 1-4. I am currently watching/working seasons 5-8. Maybe don't expect them soon el-oh-el.  
> The beginning posts are marked with a date but I later move onto marking entries with episode labels. If you don't know who i'm referring to in a certain post just ask and we can figure it out together <3\. I also use emojis in some of the entries and idk if they will appear as boxes but uh yeah if u see a box it's an emoji i'm sorryyyyy.

**9/3/20**

here’s what I DONT understand about this vampire diary. Whose diary is it? Why aren’t we getting their pov? With regards to Elena and Stefan’s relationship as it is in episode 5, how are they even still together? Because Stefan has never ONCE, not one time, answered a personal question that Elena has asked. He treats every single one as suspicious. I know he is a vampire and he must keep that a secret from her but this man is a terrible liar. How has he not been outed if this is how he acts when Elena asks if he has any uncles? He’s so dumb. I would’ve broken up with him for being so weird, we never would’ve even gotten together, he’s also 30 YEARS OLD??? This show better get good soon.

**9/4/20**

Now up to episode 16???/ what the heck. Im very glad that this show has a fandom bc it means that the episode summaries are per episode and incredibly detailed. So much happens in 45 minutes, some things that I actually miss that I would imagine would have been really cool. If there weren’t so many damn episodes I’d probably be able to focus more and take it more seriously, every episode has so much mini info and low stakes although it all adds up to high stakes and drama??? Who has the patience or time? I do like Damon though, he’s kind of interesting.

**9/12/20**

LISTEN I TWEETED HOW I THINK LUKA’S GOATEE IS UGLY BECAUSE IT IS, IT’S THE UGLIEST VERSION OF THE GOATEE THAT THERE IS [I said: “Luka you should cast a spell that removes your goatee. Looks like u scraped ur chin in some dookie. soz babez.”] AND NOT EVEN 3 MINUTES LATER HE DIED BY BEING BURNED ALIVE BY FKN DAMON IM _SICK_

**9/13/20**

Im on season 2 episode 21 right now and I just realized something. I always end up thinking that everyone on the show is so stupid when they don’t follow along with the very obvious and logical plan of the protagonist (I even think the protagonist is a stupid bitch sometimes) and I need to stop doing this. These are characters that are meant to be human and humans are different and variable and willful. They do what they want in the end. I can’t control it. To make everything go my way would be to make it inhuman and inhumane. It also takes away from my overall enjoyment of the show bc im thinking everyone is so stupid all the time. Im going to start prating empathy and acknowledging these characters as individual characters. This will make me fonder of them, more committed/into the show, and increase my enjoyment.

**9/14/20**

It’s ridiculous to make all the main characters so attractive but now I realize it’s actually very important to vd’s appeal as a show bc otherwise I think it would be even dumber. Like imagine you’re a teenage girl and ur parents just died and ur whole life sucks and then u meet this crazy dude who used to be in love with your doppelgänger during the civil war (and he’s from virginia so he’s a confederate 🤢) and he becomes obsessed with you and you date him bc you’re sad or whatever and fall in love but then u find out he’s a vampire and he has a vampire brother who is very unstable and eating your friends and he himself is somewhat unstable and a complete fkn idiot…and he’s not even hot. WHAT???? If you’re gonna put me through all this bs for 8 seasons, you better be the finest man I will EVER see for the next 73 years, and Stefan is alright but Damon is throbbing heart eyes emoji. They make everyone hot so that you like them more and even during the dumb parts it’s not that bad because you get to look at some beautiful people.

Here’s my ranking:

1\. Elena. Gorgeous. Skinny. Brunette. I appreciate that her eyes are so dark, I feel like female protagonists always have “glowing” or light eyes and she doesn’t which is refreshing. I saw some real badassery from her at the end of season 2 but she’s still such a damsel which annoys me. Guess that’s the show.

2\. Bonnie. She’s just so pretty. Once they get her out of that bad wig she had in season 1 she becomes Gorgeous and her attitude is great.

3\. Damon. Even though they always bring his foundation (and he’s wearing a lot of it) over his lips so they end up looking white, he’s still súper handsome. Those eyes! Those (pale) lips! He also makes funny faces. Crazy in a fun way :)

4\. Caroline. She’s pretty and I’ve come to love her personality. I like that she is not the same as Elena and Bonnie and there aren’t enough scenes of them hanging out 2geva #girlgang

5\. Matt. He’s broke, he’s woke, his sister’s dead, his mom’s absent, I’m realizing he’s just like my ex-boyfriend wtf…………..still my personal favorite <3

6\. Klaus. Like a sexier, more refined version of Matt. HOWEVER, I am not at all attracted to his very pretty face. I can see why some people would say that tho.

7\. Jeremy. So cute! But for all of season 1 I was always getting him and Tyler confused bc they look exactly the same to me.

8\. Tyler. He’s a werewolf. He’s Italian. He’s wit the shits. He’s under 5’10 and I don’t even need to google that. Smedium king.

*Note that Stefan is not on this list even though he is the male protagonist. I’m just so eh about him in general. Nice guy and all but whatever.

Klaus is a super powerful ORIGINAL hybrid vampire werewolf and now he’s trying to make hybrids but they keep dying horrifically and it’s not working. Also Caroline and Matt ahhhh!!!!!! They’re so cute together. Jeremy is seeing ghosts and Vicky the ghost of Matt’s sister is apparently a bad ghost according to the ghost of Jeremy’s dead vampire girlfriend from season 1. That kid has the worst luck. I also don’t remember ANYTHING about season 1, I couldn’t tell you who the bad guy was or what happened at the end of the season or anything.

OH and Claire Bennet From HEROES’s (no relation to Bonnie Bennet) DAD, The Man With The Horn-Rimmed Glasses, the guy who used to idk kill all the heroes from Heroes IS IN THIS SHOW NOW!!!! He’s wearing a lot of makeup and he’s definitely had plastic surgery and they have him in this button down shirt but with the top three buttons open so you can see _so_ much of his chest like they’re trying to make him sexy and it’s grossing me out. He’s a bad guy who wants to kill the cool mutants in this show too. I’m really hoping that I won’t have to see him in this open shirt again. Get this man a crew neck _please_

OH MY GOD HE’S CAROLINE’S DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND HE’S STILL WEARING THAT OPEN SHIRT!

Oh no the dad has her tied up in a dungeon bc she’s a vampire and he’s a vampire hunter I guess but at least they buttoned up his shirt. Caroline can’t catch a break

THEY HAD HIM IN THE OPEN SHIRT BECAUSE HE’S GAY LMFAOOOOO

Jeremy, Kid, what are you _doing_ getting involved with a ghost. I love the supernatural and yet I would dread to ever meet one in person. They would invite OH MY GOD THE HOT UNCLE IS BACK!!!!!!!! HE WAS DEAD NOW HES ALIVE????? SEASON THREE AKA THE ONE WHERE EVERYONE COMES BACK TO LIFE

And the ghost girlfriend got jokes.

Damon said: “I think I just got spitroasted by the ghost of [the hot uncle].” Im crying

RANK UPDATE: 1. The hot uncle. Chef’s kiss.

**s3.ep11**

Wtf are they doing to my boy Jeremy taking away his memories?Making him move to Denver?? This does not bring me joy.Also Stefan???? I hate him. Didn’t like him much before now they gone and made him evil or edgy or whatever tf he’s supposed to be and I really just don’t like him. Can’t wait for him and Klaus to be gone so Damy and Elena can get it on.

TYLER!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is the perfect metaphor for why you can’t trust white people that are friends with racist people and excuse them like, oh nah he’s a good guy I know him. We know Tyler’s a cutie and yet here he’s a simp for Klaus and the perfect idiot to bite Caro ughgurhgurhfui I hate this n****

Why is it that when the vampires force Elena to drink their blood she doesn’t just hold it in her mouth and spit it back in their face? Wouldn’t end well for her probably but it would be very entertaining.

Klaus and Caroline energy???? Stop. No. NO. Klaus you get your dirty 1500+ year hands away from my best girl

Okay I’m calling it, Alaric’s new doctor girlfriend is the murderer bc that was her ex bf now he’s dead. Can’t be alaric bc he’s the only reasonable and sane person on the fkn show.

**3.12**

Oh my GOD! Just bc you don’t get murdered/your torture ended and you healed perfectly fine DOES NOT MAKE IT OKAY. Im TIRED of all these muhfuckin BAD PEOPLE like Caroline’s dad that literally tortured her to the point where she WOULD have died for sure, coming back and being like i’m sorry. Let me do you a favor Caro and REFUSE this WACK apology. THANKS FOR BUTTONING UR SHIRT BUT F U DAD.

Caroline’s dad’s face when he’s watching Tyler transform is so funny, homeboy is truly disgusted im weak. he said “you gotta get it out of him” he’s trying to exorcise the werewolf from him. I hate this mf but I hate Tyler more atm

Omg the doctor girlfriend just made this whole speech about saving her patients and Alaric’s face was so cute and in love and honestly I felt a little bit in love too. I support Alaric. #TeamStopHurtingAlaric (my friends gave some hints that they do him dirty in the future).

I support the dad letting himself die. That’s his right as a man. I will quote Horace in the _Ars Poetica_ : “In the throes of passion for immortality, Empedocles leapt in blood into Aetna’s flames. Poets should have that right— _let_ them perish! To save someone against his will is like murder.” This is the poetic magnitude of his death and to take it from him is to murder him.

Alaric is dying again?????? Sorry, I’m like having a lightning strike of original imagination so im barely paying attention but when tf did alaric get hurt? I’m not paying that little attention. OH _NOW_ STEFAN LOVES ELEnA. STFU YOU STUPID, WEAK MINDED, BITCH ASSED IDIOT BITCH. Damon has such big dick energy.

Hey vampire diaries, how did the originals’ clothes stay on their bodies in the coffins for so long? That’s a real question. Does the coffin protect them from deteriorating? I will confer with google. Okay. I did. It says they usually stay in good shape. Thanks google and quora (korra.)

I love my family but they are an abomination oh my GOD!!!!! No parent has ever loved their child in the vampire diaries—except for sheriff Lockwood. I like that. #LetUsLoveCaroline

LMFAO now Klaus is inviting her to go to Rome, Paris, Tokyo, I already know he’s whipped.

He drew her with a horse? Im losing my mind. If a boy sent me a picture of me with a horse id be so ???? Ive never even met one. which episode was the one where Caroline met a horse?

**3.15**

Bruh when Klaus said “sit down with me talk to me get to know me I dare you”…….now I see why my lesbian best friend even says he’s hot. I felt that. oh no now he’s being evil. Tbh I already saw this episode but then I fell asleep watching the ones after it and completely forgot about everything that happened.

Listen to this! I’m single now so I decide to give this somewhat older dude a chance bc idk I’m just feeling reckless and he’s been longing for me from a distance from the first moment he ever saw me. Now I know that’s bc he’s a freakin weirdo bc of this WACK ass shit. Homeboy gets my number and is immediately lame right off the bat. i’m like, okay, i’ll still give him a chance bc we just started talking. He says “give me your email I’m going to send you a writing sample”. Bitch are you fucking joking????? I’m a part-time tutor. I’m triggered by that statement. You better fkn pay me! I swear I only attract losers. Imma start summoning real demons soon.

I don’t understand why Rebekah is being so extra with Elena right now. Chill out mama.

I watch vd high a lot bc this is my free time so I resupplied today and this bud is making me super ghetto for some reason. ahhhh something is happening I already saw it ahhhhhhh

The way the mom says “sisters do not abandon me” is HILARIOUS. “Sistahs! Do Not Abandton Me!” Just sooooo unapologetically British.

Sorry sheriff Lockwood you’re a nice lady and all but the way Damon bamboozled you into believing he was human in season 1 was the greatest bamboozling of all time and nothing will ever improve that.

Idk what episode im on now but I THINK this doctor girlfriend is gaslighting tf out of alaric right now. Leave that poor man alone!

**3.18**

OMG STFU SHE’S NOT GASLIGHTING HIM??????? Not even gonna lie I fell asleep last night watching and I’m pretty sure I didn’t see the last two episodes. Listen, I’m not watching it. I’ve been on 13-18 all week.

not this bitch Caroline telling alaric that she’s choosing to believe he can be saved…….you must be joking. This man has been saving your life since before you were a vampire and his alter ego he never knew about kills your dad that tried to kill you anyway and you’re gonna treat him like this? I get that’s your dad and all but come on.

Damon and Elena kissy kissy????? Aw it was a dream. Me too Damon except its Sebastian Stan and he catches me as I trip and asks if I’m okay and physically I’m fine but emotionally im truly on the edge. Sebastian looks deep into my eyes and asks what’s wrong. He sits me down at a table in the corner. We talk for hours, not only about my emotions but his as well, we truly relate to one another. The afternoon becomes the evening and we get drinks and dinner somewhere. It’s a beautiful, romantic night. I’m wearing my flowy orange skirt (low-rise w baby tee to show my fledgling abs). He takes me back to his apartment. We make love. We wake up and make breakfast together. We go our separate ways but every time he’s back in town we always catch up. ONE YEAR LATER, I hear the doorbell. My dad answers the door screaming about the Winter Soldier. I run downstairs. It’s Sebastian making conversation with my over-excited immigrant dad. They fist bump. He and I become official and I become his live in girlfriend, though I still have my job and school and vampire diaries diary. :)

Uh oh shit is really going down with Bonnie. I love her character because even though the more dramatic, insane things happen to the other characters, they really let Bonnie explore her emotionality. I kind of wish they let Elena be so emotional but if she was emotional with this PURE INSANITY that happens in her every day life she would be so much more exponentially annoying that the show would’ve been cancelled after one season.

WHEN AN ORIGINAL DIES EVERY VAMPIRE OF THEIR BLOODLINE DIES WITH THEM???? IS THAT NOT ALL THE EFFIN VAMPIRES IN THE WORLD?????????????? BUM BUM BUM! I am both for and against this Solution. It would eradicate vampires and then we wouldn’t have to worry about crazy mf’s like STEFAN who is not only an immortal idiot but has a reputation for ripping ppl apart when he feeds. May I remind you that the ripping is NOT necessary to drink their blood. But if they all die then Damon dies and Caro :(

Im going ✈️ insane NO Klaus did not just yell at Stefan that he’s given Stefan’s entire life purpose by hating him im cackling, my favorite narcissist.

Oh my god this season is soooo freaking long I lost interest after the ghost arc ended, that was a lot of fun. I HATE STEFAN! Even Dumber Edward ass.

**3.19**

Jeremy!!!!!

Caroline are you _kidding_ me with this stupid ass Tyler again?

Unfortunately I know that alaric lives because he has a spinoff but I am so worried about this death wish thing he contrived I actually really love alaric????? Alaric is the Man I Need in my life, like, he really may be my soulmate……need to do some thinking about this.

Lol Kol sounds South African at moments he’s really struggling w that accent

Wow of course Tyler is mad, men always wanna be so mad when they’re shown up like uh if you dont want ur girl keeping sketches of her w horses drawn by some sexy 1000yo vampire OMG THE WITCH ORIGINAL MOM IS IN THE DAUGHTER!!!!! This is AWESOME. But yeah draw her yourself Tyler if you wanna be so mad about it you dick

**3.20**

Omg the mom killed the daughter. Sorry rebekejah I only know your name sometimes.

Yo what happened what was the point of sending Jeremy away did the budget get decreased or sum?

Ughhh Stefan why did you say yes to going with Elena I hate you let her be with Damon I hate you that kiss scene they had with the Florence and the machine song…chefs mf kiss

Wow amazing speech Esther if only we had seen that slow descent wowwww

**3.22**

ALARIC IS DEAS AND ELENA VAMPIRE????????? This is crazy, I recently became a vampire too

**4.1**

Wow so Elena may very well be a vampire, Matt is alive which makes me happy, alaric is deadass dead so kinda wack wtf, Tyler is not Tyler but Klaus in Tyler’s body so he’s still around, and this pastor just walked up in a very fly jacket but he’s wearing his pastor collar underneath and it just looks funny to me lmfao

Caroline the most unobservant vampire that ever unlived…..how many times are you gonna get snatched up before u turn ur ears on

Watching Elena make her first joke on the show and laugh at it was painful im not gonna lie. Ooooh amazing effects on this little freakout she’s having.

Wow when Elena drank that blood from her fingers and the tear that fell from her eyes……damn that was beautiful. Amazing drama.

**4.2**

Wow Caroline and Tyler again?? We’re still doing this??

This new girl the daughter of pastor young that’s about to be Jeremy’s new girlfriend looks like the white version of his dead girlfriend Anna, like, truly the white woman version

Omg the new vampire hunter stabbed her! Just because Jeremy’s new girlfriend looks like his old vampire girlfriend doesn’t mean that you need to kill her! Her name is April I just learned.

Elena just drank from Matt in the middle of the funeral im LOSING IT !!!!!! They made her a vampire and the ANTE IS UPPED!!!!!!! This is going to be a very wild ride.

**4.3**

Ugh Rebjaekea I hate you so much ahhhhh

Wow both cleo (clëaÿö) and Phoebe (fëbë) from H2O was there a third one?? I dont remember but who knows, maybe she’ll show up too!

I hate the vampire hunter too geez louise, I know Jeremy is trying to play him but I already know that Jeremy is gonna be the one to get bamboozled. Oooooh Jeremy accomplished the bamboozle but Klaus messed it up anyway!

Damon and Elena dancing at that club high on blood with blood all over their faces is so unhinged and so hardcore.

**4.7**

Now Stefan and Elena are broken up! Yay! Let’s get deeper into the reasons why I don’t like Stefan. Not only do I find the actions of his character annoying but the logical reasoning behind it and the range of his emotions is stupid. In season 3 he went batshit crazy because he was on Klaus’s team. I appreciate that the reason he joined with Klaus was to save Damon and I thought that was beautiful. However, the way he treated Elena even though he was compelled and his “human switch” (the Dumbest concept on the show) was off, was unhinged, stupid, and pointless. I don’t appreciate how after he came back at the end of the ghost arc they went back to everything being okay and he still has the nerve to be upset with her for trying to save and protect her friends and family, even though her own ideas are pretty dumb as well. I know that they frame Damon as being the crazy, darker one but his crazy is upfront and honest. He’s straightforward about it and therefore always in command of his own mind and anger. Stefan denies that part of him entirely so whenever it comes to the forefront it ruins just about everything. I hate that about him. Typing this out, these are stupid reasons to hate him. Blame the show writing then. I still hate Stefan Salvatore.

Mystic Falls students never go to class and have a dance every 2 weeks I personally LOVE that energy. My high school was a magnet school “one of the best in the city” with 5k students and we had 2 dances our senior year, one of them was prom which was $250 and was part of a senior package that cost more than $250 for the yearbook, graduation dress and I didn’t go anyway bc I spent all my time getting high and not going to class so they deadass didn’t let me. However, with how much fun I had after school and the one dance I did go to, I know that I wouldn’t have had fun there. I didn’t know how to properly sneak alcohol into such settings yet. Who the fuck goes to a high school dance and enjoys it sober?

I’m really feeling this Klaus and Caroline energy but I hate that he’s so evil and scheming. If I was Caro I would take one for the team and submit myself to the immoral, insatiable desires of this original vampire to distract him from scheming :)

Oh my gosh now Jeremy is killing Elena because STEFAN activated his homicidal gene—trying to save Elena. EVERYTHING IS STEFAN’S FAULT. Imagine how much simpler so many things would have been is Stefan had never dated Elena in the first place.

Whyyyyyyy can’t we just let Elena and Damon be happy why do they need to have the sire bond thing? They had chemistry before then and Stefan sucks. If she can’t figure things out with Damon I still don’t think she should be with Stefan. However, this sire bond between them is very interestingggg, though I think it’s kind of cheap to pin all of Elena’s changes on Damon’s influence. She’s been orphaned three times over, so many of her friends have died and come back to life, she herself has died and come back to life, her world has been falling apart for more than a year and now she’s a completely different species. Of course she’s going to be different. Everyone expecting vampire Elena to act like Human Elena, when being Human Elena got her turned into a vampire in the first place is foolish in my opinion.

Also I’m dead Elena walking around in Damon’s shirt with only the bottom two buttons closed to hide her pussayyy is hilarious. Everyone knows that the sexiest button is the very center one so u get the hem flare when u walk and ur chesticle is more enticingly framed. now there’s gonna be young teens everyone fantasizing about themselves in shirts like this but with the buttons all wrong. Virgins smh.

**4.8**

Oh no they proved the sire bond :(

**4.14**

Oh no I’ve gotten bored with the show :( ugh I think this whole human not human thing is boring. I dont like Shane as a villain, if he’s even a villain because I haven’t been paying any attention. I do kind of like this random Irish guy—is he Irish? I can’t tell. I’m sorry to all the Irish people of the world, and to the Scottish people I sometimes mistake you for. I think both your accents are sexy and I would love to chat to either of you, or both, though I probably won’t be able to follow along. Uh,,,,,…, I don’t really like the Delena situation as it is currently bc it annoys me but I also don’t even know what the situation is because its so borriginigngngtngir I’m so bored omg how can this show be so boring? Something fun happen please.

Uh oh spoke too soon. Katherine is back, the hunter guy is Scottish, Bonnie’s dying and Jeremy’s dead by a demon hand!

Alaric would know what to do :(((((

**4.15**

Okay, I’m confused about the hunters accent again. Oh it just came back. I dont knowwwwwwww

Bonnie’s decision making is so bad right now I cannot even believe. And Elena has never made good decisions in all honesty. Oh she made the good one and decided to keep Jeremy dead. Okay good. Phew.

Holy fuck Elena is having the breakdown of all breakdown HELL YES!!!!!! This is good acting I been waiting for this I love it 😍 Nina Dobrev is _bringing_ it rn. Amazing work sweetie let’s keep it up!!! I like the character driven episodes more than the plot driven episodes.

**4.23**

Yeah all the dead people came back for a minute love you Alaric that’s not what I’m here to talk about. Recently I’ve been watching a lot of Spiderman movies (like, all of them) and I even watched the Andrew Garfield ones. I truly think that America just wasn’t ready for The Amazing Spider-Man. Truly, no hate to Tom Holland and his version of Peter Parker because I really do enjoy that series and I can’t wait to see how they conclude it but Amazing Spiderman 1 was great _AND_ so was Amazing Spiderman 2 bitches. There’s a lot going on there and a lot that’s wrong but there’s so much that’s right. Andrew Garfield is such a better actor than Tobey Maguire and while the scripts suit Tom Holland’s ability well and he always plays well on the screen I just know that Andy G is better. The emotional relationship between Peter and Gwen was so realistic and relatable and those moments of him seeing the Captain haunting him were perfect. SPOILER: When Gwen died I sobbed, like, I was gasping, tears were pouring, I was _crying_. Haven’t been that affected by a movie death in a very long time.

Amazing Spider-man 2 was good and could’ve been better. The scripts and production failed Andrew Garfield he was a good Spiderman and he deserved better. Idk how I feel about them bringing the spider-verse into live action. They better have Miles in there otherwise it’s gonna take away from Miles’s future films and stuff, and I don’t want that to happen, he’s so much fun. They should just let Miles keep the spider verse, maybe continue developing his character???? Idk stick with your creations lmao. I try to have this debate with my man but he’s just like “I want Gwen Stacy!!!” Dude, he doesn't understand good storytelling. Why would they bring her back when they already have Michelle Jones with Tom Holland and Miles has Spider Gwen I guess? Like, either you have Michelle OR you have Gwen but you cannae have both bc it detracts from both of their character developments and then we end up with TWO disappointing, hollow female characters and not just one. Men are so dumb.

Oh, season ended and I really do not know a single thing about what happened, how/where it left off and tbh I really don’t care. Bad Season and not that interested sorry!

**WOW UPDATE????**

_I_ discovered that Alaric, who is also the Lead Male Protagonist of the classic surf movie Blue Crush, is a rabid trump supporter and freaky weirdo? I learned all of this from a Tik Tok of course but what the fuck he was writing 3some fanfic of his own character, Bonnie and Elena and talked about wanting that 3some to be a thing in interviews????? I dont believe he wrote RPF but if he did that’s incredibly creepy as well. No offense to you lovely readers and writers of RPF but it’s something I don’t like, nor will I ever like, nor will I ever want to like it. But he’s a Trump supporter!!! I just can’t. I refuse. I can’t believe I thirsted over him. I love ALARIC but I hate this nigga Matt. Fuck you Matt??? I can’t believe you’ve done this to me.

I appreciate that Paul Wesley called him out on it but I still hate Stefan :)


End file.
